Letters, no letters
by Vilain Garcon
Summary: Si l'un de nos chers personnages n'avaient pas reçu sa lettre... Recueil d'OS. En ligne : Harry, Peter, Fred et Arthur !
1. Si Harry n'avait pas reçu sa lettre

Bonjour, bonjour !

Nouvelle histoire, cette fois dans le cadre d'une nouvelle Yaoinight

Ici pas vraiment de Yaoi cette fois mais une série d'histoire dont le principe est tout simple : et si il/elle n'avait pas reçu sa lettre... (contrainte : 1 page word en essayant de pas trop dépasser... ça a été dur ^^). Style, registre, angle d'attaque, parrings vous trouverez un peu de tout parmi ce recueil.

Je ne poste ici que celles que j'ai écrites , pour lire les autres, voir sur notre profil **Manyfics** au nom **Yodasgang** ! (lien dans mon profil)

Enjoy

* * *

**Letters... no letters... **

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**.**

La famille Dursley était une famille normale, vivant dans une maison normale, d'un quartier lui aussi normal et le tout, dans une ville tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Mais les Dursley avaient un terrible secret, un secret qui n'avait rien de normal et qu'ils souhaitaient garder caché à jamais.

En ce 31 juillet 1991, ils organisaient une fête pour leur neveu normal qui venait d'avoir 11 ans. Pétunia Dursley, tablier immaculé autour de la taille, s'activait dans sa cuisine afin que tout soit prêt à l'heure. Son Dudleynouchet arriverait dans une heure avec Harry et le gâteau devait être prêt. Pétunia était dans les temps et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser en ce jour. Elle se souvenait que sa soeur, sa soeur anormale, avait reçu la lettre, qui avait changé leur vie à tous, le jour de son onzième anniversaire. Et si, malgré tous leurs efforts d'éloigner leur cher Harry de ce monde anormal, il recevait cette lettre honie? Bien que son neveu semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, ils y avaient veillé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Si tout avait été vain? Non, avec son mari, ils avaient choisi d'écarter leur neveu chéri du coté obscur en le choyant, au même titre que leur Dudleynouchet adoré, lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'Harry ne semblait avoir aucune prédisposition pour une quelconque anormalité. Pétunia secoua la tête, choisissant de mettre de coté ses doutes et de se remettre à ses casseroles.

Une heure s'écoula, tout était prêt, les cadeaux disposés joliment sur la table de la salle à manger, la table mise, le gâteau, encore chaud sur le plan de travail. Alors que Pétunia disposait la dernière cerise sur celui-ci, la porte d'entrée claqua et elle entendit le pas bruyant de ses enfants.

- Les enfants, installez-vous à table. VERNON A TABLE ! LES ENFANTS SONT LAAAAAA! Cria Pétunia.

Les garçons prirent place autour de la table. Un des deux, châtain clair, était aussi large que grand et ressemblait fortement à un cochon avec un postiche. Alors que Vernon entrait dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retourna vers lui :

- On avait dit 16h, il est 16h02, aboya-t-il.

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas mon Harry-chéri, nous allons passer à table, fit rapidement Pétunia pour éviter toute contrariété à son neveu. Elle n'oubliait pas que sa soeur pouvait déclencher sa magie en cas d'énervement, et il lui fallait éviter à tout prix que cela arrive aujourd'hui.

Elle prit donc le gâteau, qu'elle plaça devant Harry. Celui-ci, en réclama la moitié et l'autre fut attribuée à Dudley.

- Regarde Harry, voilà tes cadeaux fit alors Vernon en lui montrant la montagne devant lui.  
Le jeune garçon loucha donc sur l'énorme pile et se leva avec difficulté. Il était plus petit que son cousin mais bien plus énorme, même plus que son oncle, et il lui était difficile de se pencher sur la table. Après plusieurs minutes de concentration intense il se retourna vers son oncle avec fureur :

- 37? 37? Mais l'année dernière j'en avais 38 !

Le couple Dursley échangea un regard angoissé, et Vernon prit la parole.

- Harry, mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas, nous allons t'en acheter deux autres en allant au parc d'attractions...

Le garçon en question, après avoir mis quelques instants à comprendre que cela ferait plus de cadeau que l'année précédente, sembla content.

Pétunia Dursley, ce soir là en se mettant au lit, se senti heureuse. Ils étaient parvenu à sauver leur neveu. Aucune lettre n'était venue...

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine pour Peter Pettigrow... TBC_


	2. Si Peter n'avait pas reçu sa lettre

Nouvelle histoire nouveau personnage... enfin nouveau non personnage cette fois. Ici, c'est plus le genre, comment l'histoire se serait déroulée sans lui... enfin selon moi :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Letters... no letters...**

* * *

**Peter Pettigrow**

**.**

Alors que le jour se levait à peine, Albus Dumbledore, du fond du bureau directorial de l'école de sorcelerie Poudlard, observait son Miroir montre-tout qui, comme son nom l'indique, lui montrait tout ce qu'il se passait à l'école. Il voyait ainsi les Trois Mousquetaires -comme les jeunes Gryffondor se faisaient appeler, une idée de James Potter, 'ami' des Moldus-, se diriger discrètement, tout du moins le pensaient-ils, vers la forêt interdite. Sirius Black, James Potter et Franck Londubat semblaient, encore une fois, déterminer à enfreindre les règles en cherchant à tourmenter leur camarade loup-garou à son réveil. Le directeur avec un soupir se dirigea vers sa cheminé. D'un appel, il prévint Hagrid qui se chargerait de reconduire les garçons à leur dortoir, pour la cinquième fois cette année. Il lui fallait sévir, de simples retenues ne suffisaient plus. Qu'importe que ces jeunes gens fassent partie de la haute aristocratie sorcière, leur comportement était inacceptable.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, les élèves de toutes années apprirent une nouvelle des plus surprenante. Trois Gryffondors, parmis les plus trouble-fêtes, avaient été surpris, pour la énième fois, dans la forêt interdite au petit jour, et avaient été renvoyés. On se garda bien de leur préciser qu'ils étaient à la recherche de la cache secrète d'un loup garou, loup garou lui même élève de Poudlard, et cette information était toute aussi secrète que la précédente. A cette annonce, deux élèves de Gryffondor et un de Serpentard, affichèrent une mine réjouie. Ils échangèrent un signe discret et les lions se dirigèrent vers le parc.

Lily s'assit à son habitude au pied du grand chêne bordant le lac, tandis que le jeune homme s'y appuyait nonchalamment. Pas pour longtemps. A peine avait-il eu le temps d'appuyer son épaule au fut de l'arbre en dirigeant son regard vers la grande étendue d'eau face à lui, qu'un tourbillon de robes noires lui sautait au cou le faisant s'effondrer sur l'herbe d'une manière tout sauf gracieuse. Remus entendit le soupir mi-amusé mi-exaspéré de Lily, mais le son qui l'obnubilait bien plus que tout autre chose fut le rire profond de Severus qui pressait sa tête dans son cou. Le loup-garou se sentit heureux. Son cher Serpentard n'était pas des plus démonstratif en temps normal et Remus ne pouvait s'empècher de rougir au contact du torse ferme contre le sien. Sentant monter un désir difficile à maîtriser il repoussa un peu rudement son meilleur ami. Qu'il lui saute au coup ne voulait sûrement rien dire. Quelque peu gêné, le jeune homme chatain clair se tourna vers la jeune fille rousse, manquant ainsi l'expression déçue du Serpentard. Lily les regardait tour à tour, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres. Remus se tourna alors vers Severus qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux.

- Et bien, les voilà partis, dit Remus après s'être éclaircit la gorge. Nous seront tranquille pour quelques temps.

- Oui, et Severus pourra passer plus de temps avec nous à présent, lui répondit Lily négligemment. Hein Sev ! Ils ne pourront plus t'harceler pour t'empêcher de nous voir ! Ils ont été particulièrement violent ces trois derniers mois.

- Effectivement fit Severus en regardant Remus, aussi laconique qu'il avait l'habitude de l'être.

Ce dernier, de plus en plus gêner, répondit des banalités qu'il oublia sitôt prononcées. Le regard de Severus le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Il faut dire qu'ils étaient devenus particulièrement insupportable ces derniers temps. Lily expliqua alors, que James l'avait elle harcelée car il la voulait dans son lit alors que Sirius, lui en avait après Severus et que sa relation avec Remus le dérangeait particulièrement. Avec un air triste, Remus se dit qu'il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison, que Severus n'était clairement pas intéressé. C'est alors que Severus, qui ne le quittait toujours pas du regard, l'attrapa par le cou. Remus se rendit alors compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Il n'eut pas le temps d'être mortifier que Severus s'emparait de sa bouche après avoir murmurer un _idiot _contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Aaaaah, je ne pouvais dignement ne pas caser M. Snape quelque part ...

A la semaine prochaine pour Fred Weasley ...


	3. Si Fred n'avait pas reçu sa lettre

Bon, je pense que de toute les lettres, celle-ci est ma préférée, pourtant ça a été la plus dure à écrire et surtout à relire...

Mais il n'empêche que je l'aime beaucoup. Une petite pensée à mes quatre copines du Yodasgang (pour voir toutes les histoires de ce type voir mon profil) qui n'étaient pas très contentes à la fin de la lecture...

* * *

**Letters... no letters... **

* * *

**Fred Weasley**

.

Erol, le vieil Hibou de la famille Weasley survola le jardin du Terrier vaille que vaille. Un gnome essaya de l'attraper, mais les jumeaux veillaient au grain et interceptèrent le volatile. Un paquet de lettres à la patte, la pauvre bête semblait au bord de l'inanition, mais les deux garçons n'en avaient cure. Ils laissèrent là l'animal et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

- Vous n'êtes pas mieux que les gnomes de notre jardin, grogna alors Charlie Weasley en sortant de la cuisine d'où il avait pu voir toute la scène.

Il saisit la première chose qu'il trouva par terre, une botte, et la balança à la tête de l'un des jumeaux, Georges en l'occurrence puisque Fred s'était planqué derrière son frère avec un grand éclat de rire. L'ami des bêtes, comme le surnommait la famille, se précipita près du vieux hibou qu'il porta d'une main alors que de l'autre il mettait une grande taloche à l'arrière du crâne de Fred pour ensuite s'emparer des lettres que ce dernier avait à la main. Le plus âgé n'eut aucun mal à tenir à distance ses deux frères jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la cuisine. La scène qui suivit fut des plus banales constata Fred. Leur mère leur hurla après, tandis que Charlie s'occupait du hiboux en les ignorant. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avec George, un rire tapie au coin des lèvres. Sans se concerter, les jumeaux entourèrent leur mère qui finit par se taire. Ils prirent tous deux un air contrit et d'un geste vif, saisir chacun une main. Ils l'obligèrent à se baisser pour l'embrasser de concert. Toute colère quitta les traits maternelles et Molly ne put retenir un sourire attendrit à la vue de ses deux petits monstre.

Cette année là, parmi les lettres de Poudlard, l'une d'elle annonça la promotion de Bill au poste de Préfet en chef, une autre contenait l'insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour Charlie et Percy eut droit à la traditionnelle liste de fourniture. Aux jumeaux, échut une seule et unique lettre. Ils échangèrent alors un sourire complice.

- Ils sembleraient que Poudlard … commença Fred avec une petite moue sérieuse.

- … ait compris que nous ne sommes qu'un! finit Georges avec un grand sourire.

Il ouvrit alors la lettre, ignorant totalement le nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe, et commença à lire à haute voix. Plus un bruit ne résonnait dans la cuisine. La voix de Georges mourut peu à peu dans le silence pesant. La lettre était au singulier. Fred se sentit perdu. Il ramassa l'enveloppe par terre et la réalité le frappa. _George Weasley, Le Terrier, Loustry Sainte Chaspoule..._

**********.o.  
**

La cuisine du terrier était d'un calme impressionnant. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant se dit Georges en mangeant son petit-déjeuner, voilà quelques années que le calme règne dans cette maison. Le calme et le silence, surtout le silence. Sept ans jour pour jour qu'il a reçu sa lettre. Lettre qui l'avait contraint à aller à Poudlard sans son frère. Plus qu'un frère se dit-il. Il se souvenait de sa relation passée avec Fred, ils étaient une extension de l'autre, un esprit dans deux corps, qu'une foutu lettre avait brisée en deux, déchirée avec violence. Fred n'avait même pas réagit, Georges le voyait encore, amorphe, regardant d'un air absent l'enveloppe fautive. Et lui comme un idiot avait simplement pensé qu'ils avaient reçu une seule lettre car Poudlard savait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne...

Un hiboux arriva. Sa mère se leva pour prendre le courrier, tous dans la pièce le regardait de biais pour voir s'il réagissait, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Georges ne réagissait plus. Tremblante, la matriarche de la famille lui tendit l'enveloppe à son nom, qu'il empocha sans un regard. L'unique jumeau se leva en vérifiant le contenu de sa poche et partit dans le jardin. Il n'y avait plus de bottes éparpillées dans l'entrée, plus de gnomes courants sur la pelouse, plus de balles de Quidditch traînants sur le gazon. Tout était propre, net et silencieux, si peu Weasley se dit George en se dirigeant vers le portail. Près du grand chêne sur la colline, au pied même de l'arbre, une pierre blanche, de petite taille. Un nom, une date, une phrase : un frère aimé, un enfant chéri...

Georges s'assit sur la pierre, ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement.

- Nous avons eu tous nos aspics avec optimal, sauf histoire de la magie, bien sur, mais tu sais bien qu'il nous ait difficile de nous concentrer face à ce vieux fantôme débilitant.

Le vent dans les arbres lui répondit un silence. Le silence, toujours l'entourait. Au début, il y a quelques années, les silences résonnaient des phrases de son frère. Mais à présent, si longtemps plus tard, seul le silence subsistait.

- Tu vois, tu m'avais fait promettre d'aller à Poudlard, de réussir pour nous deux. Nous avons réussi, petit frère fit Georges plus doucement en posant ses deux main à plat sur la pierre blanche.

Petit frère, Fred était devenu son petit frère alors qu'ils étaient jumeaux, mais Fred avait toujours douze ans, Fred n'avait pas grandit, et un jour Georges avait compris qu'il serait toujours plus vieux que lui... Toujours...

George s'allongea sur la pierre, sorti de sa poche une fiole qu'il gardait précieusement depuis deux ans et la posa près de son visage à coté de l'enveloppe. Il raconta à son frère leur année, les filles qu'ils avaient aimées tout les deux sans qu'elles le sachent, les amis qu'ils avaient eus et les match de Quidditch qu'ils avaient joués. Et pendant que le murmure des feuilles lui répondait, il bu la fiole. Puis il raconta Poudlard. Les escaliers, les tableaux, les passages secrets, Poudlard le jour, Poudlard la nuit... Sa voix s'estompa peu à peu alors que le murmure des arbres se faisait plus fort.

L'enveloppe s'envola, _George Weasley, Le Terrier, Loustry Sainte Chaspoule..._

* * *

_Ne jetez pas de cailloux, la prochaine histoire sera plus gaie, promis !_

_A la semaine prochaine pour Arthur Weasley!_


	4. Si Arthur n'avait pas reçu sa lettre

Je suis impardonnable... J'avais dit une semaine et en voilà passée trois sans avoir rien posté!

Je suis partie sans mon ordi et sans updaté cet OS du coup je pouvais pas le poster à distance, puis une fois rentrée je me suis lancée dans un nouveau projet d'histoire avec ma fidèle Selon-Scrat, corrigée par Coleen'dig et surement béta lue par Marie et Aelim ! Ce sera un sacré morceau, une trilogie (HP/SS et RL/SB) de 10 chap chaque... Et bah quand j'ai quelqu'un pour me pousser j'écris sacrément plus vite et je procrastine beaucoup moins! la première histoire étant pas loin d'être achevée, elle sera surement publiée d'ici septembre si ça intéresse quelques lecteurs perdus dans le coin!

Donc sans plus attendre voici l'histoire d'Arthu tel que je l'imagine. Pour le moment je mets le recueil en Complet tant que j'en aurai pas de nouveaux OS à poster!

* * *

**Letters... no letters...**

* * *

**Arthur Weasley**

**.**

Le soleil se lève sur un grand manoir au fin fond du Devonshire, au sud ouest de l'Angleterre. Alors qu'aucune âme n'y semble vivre, on aperçoit un petit garçon roux sortir furtivement par une petite porte à l'arrière de la grande maison. Discrètement, il se dirige vers le fond du jardin où une vieille cabane branlante est à demi mangée par la végétation. Quand il s'apprête à y entrer il se retourne et regarde partout autour de lui, pour éviter toute filature.

Le jeune Arthur Weasley a 8 ans. Pas bien grand, il a quelques difficultés à atteindre le dessus d'une vieille commode à laquelle il ne reste que trois pied. Doucement, il y prend une petite corbeille à fruit. Le jeune garçon choisit soigneusement une pèche bien juteuse et se dirige vers le fond de la cabane. Une pile de linge sale remue dangereusement. Et pourtant, sans même éprouver une once de peur, Arthur y plonge les mains et saisit le petit furet blessé qui s'y trouve. Sans faire cas des tentatives de morsure répétées de l'animal, le petit rouquin cherche à lui faire manger des bouts de fruits. Il croque des morceaux de la pêche juteuse et les fourre sans délicatesse dans la gueule de l'animal. Le petit garçon ne comprend pas pourquoi le petit furet ne veux pas manger. Arthur ne souhaite qu'une chose, soigner le petit animal trouvé plusieurs semaines auparavant et celui-ci semble dépérir à vu d'œil. Bien sur, le petit garçon ignore encore que les furets sont de grand carnivore et que l'ingestion répétée de fruit leur est mortelle.

.

Un jour d'orage en plein été, le jeune Arthur se ballade à cheval en compagnie de son frère, le grand Billius. Il a aujourd'hui 9 ans et en ce jour spécial, son grand frère a voulu lui offrir une grande ballade. Arthur est content, il est rare que son frère s'intéresse à lui, surtout depuis cinq ans qu'il est à Poudlard. Celui-ci les dirige vers le nord, évitant au mieux les nombreuses zones moldues jusqu'à leur arriver sur une grande colline dominant tout le Devon. Billius le fait descendre de cheval pour qu'ils prennent un en cas de midi. Alors qu'ils discutent tranquillement de Poudlard, un dragon de fer traverse le ciel dans un bruit de tonnerre. Billius pousse un cri et se précipite dans le premier bosquet venu pour se cacher. Arthur est impressionné, jamais encore il n'avait vu son frère avoir peur. Puis il n'est pas bête, il sait bien que ce n'est pas un dragon. Mais il veut savoir ce qu'est cette chose incroyable.

.

Une grande réunion de famille se prépare au manoir Weasley. Arthur regarde, par la fenêtre de sa chambre, arriver les grandes personnes. Il connaît toutes les armoiries présentes sur les carrosses sans cheval. Il a été obligé de les apprendre avec Mère, _un black se doit de connaître le monde duquel il est issu_, lui répète-elle souvent. Et c'est assez stupide quand il y pense, c'est elle la Black de la famille, lui est un Weasley. Les fameux Black sont les premiers à arriver, avec en tête sa cousine Walburga Black qu'il déteste. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et elle n'a que 5 ans, elle n'est fière que d'une chose, son futur mariage avec son autre cousin Orion Black. Arthur trouve ça plutôt répugnant. Mais il content. Vue qu'elle doit se marier avec le pauvre Orion, il n'aura pas à s'y coller. Avec un soupir, il se détourne de la fenêtre lorsque sa tante coté Crabbe et Grand-Maman Malfoy apparaissent dans le jardin. Il doit se presser pour se rendre dans le grand hall et accueillir _comme il se doit_ les invités. Maintenant, il a 10ans, il n'a plus l'autorisation de rester dans sa chambre pendant ce genre de réception. Il préférerait. Il entend déjà les commentaires sur son passage de toute la famille. Et les remarques acides de Mère. Il faut dire que Cedrella a profondément honte que son plus jeune fils n'ait toujours pas fait de magie. Puis ce n'est pas pendant cette soirée qu'il pourra découvrir ce que sont ces grands dragons de fer qu'il observe souvent depuis un an. Personne n'a voulu répondre à ses questions. Les objets Moldus ne sont pas dignes d'intérêts. Mais en fait, Arthur a compris, personne ne sait ce que c'est, ils sont trop bêtes. Peut-être faut-il demander à Père. Septimus Weasley sait presque tout, pense Arthur et puis au moins lui ne dit pas que les moldus ne méritent pas de vivre... Mais Père est si impressionnant, il ne parle pas beaucoup et est souvent absent pour_ assurer son rôle de __patriarche de l'une des plus éminentes familles de sangs purs. _Bon Arthur ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, mais il comprend que Père est quelqu'un d'important !

.

Cedrella Weasley pleure dans le petit salon et refuse de regarder dans la direction de son plus jeune fils. Billius, lui, regarde choqué sa lettre qui est arrivée seule cette année. Arthur ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Qu'importe qu'il n'ait pas reçu sa lettre cette année, il l'aura l'année prochaine non ? Un bruit de pas martiale résonne alors dans le vestibule. Le jeune garçon dirige son regard vers la porte pour scruter l'entrée de Père. Celui-ci jette un regard circulaire dans la pièce et ne s'attarde que sur le visage de son cadet. Quand il s'assoit sur le grand fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte, il tend le bras vers son fils. Arthur s'approche sans un mot et se rend compte que Mère a cesser de pleurer.

- Fils, tu n'as pas reçu ta lettre d'admission, commence Père d'une voix monocorde.

- Bah, je l'aurai l'année prochaine , fait Arthur avec candeur en haussant les épaules. Qu'importe cette lettre, il est simplement émerveillé que Père le prenne sur ses genoux.

- Arthur, Père pousse un soupir, tu n'as pas reçus ta lettre alors que tu as eu 11ans il y a une semaine. Tu ne la recevras pas plus l'année prochaine, ni celle d'après.

Le jeune garçon ne comprend pas. Pourquoi est-ce si important une lettre ? Certes, il n'aura qu'à y aller plus tard sans lettre, qu'importe. Puis tous ses cousins y sont et lui ne les aime pas.

- Fils. Tu ne peux aller à Poudlard, il nous faut donc décider de ton avenir, tristement Père ajoute, et selon la tradition tu ne peux plus hériter quoi que ce soit de moi, je veux donc être sur que tu ais un avenir convenable.

- Mais, ça veut dire que _jamais _je n'irais à Poudlard ?

- Jamais ? » insiste-t-il en voyant Père secouer la tête.

Arthur se sent subitement éreinté et avec une grosse envie de pleuré. L'idée de _jamais_ y aller lui fait mal alors que quelques secondes auparavant, la perspective d'y aller plus tard le dérangeait à peine.

- Arthur, regarde moi. Père le fixe d'un air particulièrement attentif. Je me suis renseigné suite à tes nombreuses questions. Les dragons de fer, dont tu m'as parlé, sont des véhicules moldus qui se déplace en volant.

- Oh, et ça s'appelle comment ? Fait le garçon subitement intéressé. Toutes larmes ont déserté de ses yeux. Père sourit sans prendre garde aux sanglots renouvelés de Mère. Arthur les ignore aussi.

- Ce sont des Avions.

- A-VI-ON, répète consciencieusement le garçon.

- Oui. Eu au vue de ton intérêt, j'ai pris contacte avec de vieux amis qui pourront t'instruire un minimum sur le monde moldu avant la fin de l'été afin que tu puisse y faire ta scolarité.

Arthur le regarde avec incompréhension.

- Tout se déroulera comme si tu allais à Poudlard, tu partiras la 1er septembre prochain pour l'internat d'Eton, la meilleur école moldu d'Angleterre, puis tu reviendras au vacances de Noël et pendant l'été.

- Donc, je vais vivre dans le monde moldu ?

- Oui mon fils, il te faudra y faire ta scolarité, y prendre femme, y fonder ta famille et y trouver un travail. »

Et pour seul réponse, Arthur se lève d'un bond et s'écrit avec un grand sourire

- Je vais découvrir comment les avions font pour voler !

* * *

Ca vous a plus? Allez voir sur Manyfic le recueil complet, y en a pour tout les goûts : Ron W, Sirius B, Peter P, Neville L, Gilderoy L, Rufus S, Lucius M, Harry P, Mimi Geignarde, Regulus B, Fred W, Rubeus H, Pansy P, Hermione G, Cedric D, Arthur W, et en bonus si Rusard, Martine (oui Martine des livres, genre "Martine à Poudlard) avaient reçu une lettre !


End file.
